Many systems that are anticipated to impact a surface or object utilize shock mitigation techniques in order to reduce accelerations associated with the impact, and to ensure the survival and continued operation of the system following the impact. However, many of the conventional solutions are not useful for undersea applications. In particular, these conventional solutions do not adequately address concerns such as external pressure, corrosion and effects resulting from the incompressible nature of water. Conventional solutions which do address these concerns are often costly to implement.